Under the Mistletoe
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: A Malec Christmas One-Shot loosely based on the song 'Under the Mistletoe' I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**W/M: Okay, some Christmassy Malec, loosely based on the song Under the Mistletoe from Pokémon Christmas Bash. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters they are Cassandra Clare's **

**Also, if the plot is similar to anyone else's I swear, this just literally came to me whilst listening to the song. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

Magnus would have paced his very stylish and festive apartment, if it had not be full of Downworlders, it was his _Annual Christmas Extravaganza Party - _basically a normal party near Christmas with Christmas food, music and decorations. His apartment was a mess of trees and bells and balls and tinsel and beads and the most important thing: glitter - as well, of course, his guests. The thing was, this year he didn't want any of them there – he wanted his blue-eyed Shadowhunter, whom currently hadn't arrived to his party. Honestly, Magnus had tried to dance and distract himself but his cat eyes kept finding the door, the empty door. He had even put mistletoe up so he could sneak a kiss with Alec. And Alec hadn't even bothered to show! The warlock began to dance to try and forget his irritation, hoping he would forget that boy too…

* * *

'Come on, Alec! We're late as it is!' Izzy yelled to her brother through the Institute. They – Alec, Jace and her – were on their way to _Magnus' Annual Christmas Extravaganza Party_, though they hadn't even left yet due to Alec's unwillingness.

'Yeah Alec, even Izzy wasn't as slow as this when she got ready!' Jace joined his adoptive-sister outside his adoptive-brother's door. That was when the door opened and a nervous looking Alec stepped out, he wore a crimson knitted jumper rolled up to his elbows, his jeans were clean and had no holes, his hair was as messy as ever but at least he had tried to brush it.

'The Angel Alec! What happened to you?' Izzy gawked at her brother. Who mumbled something in reply, 'What? I can't hear you.'

'I'M TRYING TO MAKE AN EFFORT FOR MAGNUS, OKAY!' Alec yelled as he stormed passed both his flabbergasted siblings, 'ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?' he roared from the elevator. In reply Jace and Izzy ran after him.

* * *

'Jolly Old Saint Nicholas, before this night is through. There's something I'd like to ask you, okay, first Merry Christmas. Second, please, please can you get Alec here? You see, I've been an extremely good warlock this year,' Magnus was pleading silently with the window as he watched the street for signs of his Shadowhunter, 'Okay 'good' apart from the illegal demon summoning – but, technically my clients requested that and I can't turn them down.' Though watching the snow did put Magnus in a Christmassy mood. He turned away to get a Christmas cookie and in that time he did, he missed his Shadowhunter walking to his door…

* * *

Alec opened the door with his key because he knew if he buzzed then Magnus wouldn't hear it due to the blasting Christmas music. He smiled to himself, as he wondered if Magnus would show if he stood into some mistletoe. Alec pushed his way into Magnus' crowded apartment followed by Izzy and Simon – dressed in a bright red sparkly dress with matching lipstick and her make done up – the overall effect: she looked more beautiful. Well, slightly more than normal. Jace had disappeared with Clary, who they had met along the way with Simon, as planned.

'I'm going to find Magnus, okay?' Alec shouted over the music to his sister and Simon – both nodded and Alec lost them in the crowd. He couldn't see any glitter amongst the dance-floor so he decided the warlock was probably not dancing. He scanned the edge of the room and still couldn't see his warlock. He looked again and _Bingo! _The mistletoe…

* * *

'Magnus! Alec is looking for you!' Magnus turned his head to the familiar voice, Clary.

'What?'

'Alec, He's looking for you!' she shouted again, louder so he could hear. His heart skipped a beat.

'Thank you Clary. And, you look lovely!' she did, in her green dress, with black lace, her red curls was cascading down her back, her emerald eyes outlined in eyeliner and lips painted red

'As do you Magnus.' She smiled warmly. Magnus though he looked good too, in his red skinny jeans that hugged his long, lithe legs nicely, he wore a tight golden and sparkly tank top, on his feet where green boots. His hair was full of red, green and gold glitter, his eyes outlined in black, glittery eyeliner. His lips where left natural because he didn't want to get lipstick all over Alec, presuming the Shadowhunter would turn up.

'Thank you, Jace is lucky to have you.' Clary smile just beamed brighter.

'I am also beautiful and golden, as well as lucky!' Jace's cocky response followed as he returned to Clary's side holding two drinks, offering one to Clary.

'Yeah, sure. Though I wouldn't have said that if I knew you would hear' Magnus replied in monotone

'Did you put glitter in these drinks?' Clary giggled.

'Maybe…' Magnus laughed too, 'But, right now I need to find my blue-eyed beauty.' He pushed passed the two Shadowhunters.

'He just called my parabatai beautiful – I don't quite know how to deal with it.' He heard Jace tell Clary as he left, making him chuckle. His green cat eyes scanned the room, he was disappointed when he couldn't find the azure ones he was looking for. He looked a few times and then went to the only space available in the room, under the mistletoe…

'Finally!' Magnus heard the familiar voice as he turned his back to the party and was rewarded with the aqua eyes he had been searching for.

'Alec!'

'Yeah, it's me. Magnus I missed you.' The Shadowhunter hugged the warlock tight, bending his neck slightly so his head rested against Magnus's neck.

'I hate both our jobs, from keeping me away from you, two weeks – more like two eternities.' Magnus agreed, hugging the boy back, Magnus lifted Alec's head making him look into his eyes 'Alec, I love you.'

'I love you, Magnus' Alec responded immediately and then laughed.

'What?'

'It's just we're…' he trailed off too busy laughing.

'We're…?'

'We're under the mistletoe.'

'Ohh,' Magnus laughed too, 'Well then, I had better do this.'

Before Alec could reply Magnus pressed their lips together, he took advantage of Alec's about-to-be-reply as it left his mouth partly open. Their tongues danced along to the music, a symphony of tongues, lips and teeth. Eventually they pulled away, Alec blushing.

'Merry Christmas Alec!'

'Merry Christmas Magnus!' The Shadowhunter smiled as he captured Magnus' lips again, in another kiss.

* * *

**W/M: I'm sorry it's short.**

**But, I hope you enjoyed and…**

**Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you have a wonderful time!**


End file.
